Recoger el guante
by Cris Snape
Summary: Porque tres historias por reto no son suficientes. Conjunto de relatos independientes sobre MH y otras universos mágicos expandidos. Para los miembros del "Foro de las Expansiones"
1. El Hechizado

**RECOGER EL GUANTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii la creó Sorg-esp._

_¡Hola, holita!_

_Aquí estoy otra vez, presentando ante todos vosotros mi historia número 300. Disfruto tanto escribiendo que no tengo la menor idea de cómo he llegado hasta aquí. Lo que sí tengo claro es que quiero que este fic sea especial y, antes de nada, tengo que dedicárselo a todos los usuarios del __**"Foro de las Expansiones"**__._

_Me encanta participar en sus retos y en sus topics. Es muy inspirador escribir sobre MH y esta historia será un homenaje a todos esos retos que ya están cerrados. Porque muchas veces no basta con tres relatos, aquí iré subiendo capítulos que siguen las pautas de cada uno de ellos. Por lo menos mientras dure la inspiración._

_Y dicho eso, empecemos por el principio._

* * *

**1**

**Reto "Momentos históricos"**

**El Hechizado**

_**Toledo. Año 1684**_

El anciano caminaba encorvado, apoyado en un bastón retorcido. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban, aunque se movía con cierta rapidez. Tenía el pelo largo, ralo y blanco, y una nariz grande, chata y roja por el frío. Sus ojos, pequeños y rasgados, eran de color oscuro y mirada sagaz.

En la taberna le habían dicho que él podría decirle todo lo que quisiera saber, pese a lo cual desconfiaba. Porque el anciano no había dicho una palabra desde que fue a saludarle y porque los rumores sobre su naturaleza parecían ciertos. Pese a que el miedo amenazaba con atenazarle, Fernando no pensaba detenerse. Había prometido que cumpliría aquella misión y el fracaso era inadmisible. Él siempre hacía realidad sus promesas y ni siquiera la brujería iba a detenerlo.

Porque de eso se trataba. Brujería. Temida y admirada a partes iguales. A Fernando le habían enseñado desde pequeño a temer a los brujos, pero al mismo tiempo había visto como su madre solicitaba una y mil veces los servicios de curanderas y videntes capaces de obrar toda clase de prodigios. No era un experto, pero tenía la sensación de que la línea que separaba las maldiciones de los milagros era muy fina.

El anciano se detuvo de sopetón. Estaban en una de las callejuelas que rodeaban la catedral, parados frente a un grueso muro de piedra. Le miró con los ojos entornados y extendió una mano.

—Dejadme ver la carta.

—Ya os la enseñé antes.

—Quiero asegurarme de que es auténtica.

Fernando suspiró. Comprobó una vez más que nadie les seguía y extrajo el documento de su bolsillo. Llevaba el lacre real, símbolo inequívoco de su importancia. Sólo debía hablar de su misión con las personas adecuadas. Por lo demás, era alto secreto.

El anciano examinó la carta. La caligrafía de aquella que la había escrito era exquisita. Y él podía ser viejo, pero durante toda su vida fue un hombre ilustrado y apreciaba aquellos detalles. Ese manuscrito era digno de una reina.

—Debéis esperarme aquí.

—Prefiero ir con vos. He de hablar con él cuanto antes.

—Con ella.

—¿Disculpad?

El anciano le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y sus ojos parecieron llenarse de vida.

—La persona que buscáis es una mujer. Y os repito que debéis esperar aquí. No tardaré.

Fernando quiso protestar nuevamente, pero el anciano desapareció. Parpadeó. No sabía cómo había ocurrido. Un segundo antes estaba frente a él y en un momento se había ido. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que tal vez se alejaba corriendo por aquel laberinto de callejuelas oscuras y empinadas, pero no vio a nadie.

Se resignó a esperar. Poco más podía hacer dadas las circunstancias. Medió sobre las palabras del anciano, sorprendido porque fuera una mujer la destinataria de las súplicas de su señora. Porque estaba en Toledo siguiendo las instrucciones de una mujer.

Comenzó a sentir frío tras diez minutos. Se planteó la posibilidad de que el anciano le hubiera engañado y pensó que tendría que volver a preguntar por ahí. La gente en las tabernas solía hablar sobre todo y sobre todos y sin duda le servirían de ayuda. Lo único que lamentaba era aquella más que evidente pérdida de tiempo.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando vio a alguien acercándose. Iba envuelto en una capa oscura y apenas podía distinguirse el tono pálido de sus manos. Fernando necesitó estar prácticamente frente a ella para descubrir que era una mujer.

—¿Sois don Fernando?

—Sí, señora.

Ella descubrió su rostro. No era exactamente hermosa, pero tenía el pelo oscuro, largo y rizado y los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto nunca. Hubiera quedado prendado si su misión no fuera tan importante.

—Soy Azucena. He oído que queréis hablar conmigo.

Fernando inclinó la cabeza y, con un gesto ciertamente aparatoso que pretendía ser galante, le entregó la carta que custodiaba. No dijo nada mientras ella leía. Y, pese a no ser algo habitual, no le sorprendió que aquella mujer supiera leer. Sin duda alguna era capaz de mucho más.

—Así que se requiere de mi presencia en palacio —Dijo al terminar. En su voz no había sentimiento alguno.

—Dicen que sois la mejor sanadora de las Españas. Como sabéis, el Rey está muy enfermo.

—Hechizado, más bien.

Azucena se cruzó de brazos y le observó con expresión insondable. No iba a ser fácil convencerla. Fernando no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo en ese lugar, donde cualquiera podría oírlos.

—¿Podemos ir a un sitio más discreto?

—Os aseguro que no existe un lugar en Toledo más discreto que este.

—¿Por qué decís eso?

—¿Acaso no podéis sentirlo?

Fernando se quedó inmóvil y de forma casi inmediata sintió un escalofrío. La mujer sonrió ampliamente, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y alineados que muy pocos tenían. Y entonces, sin saber por qué, lo supo.

—¿Nos silencia alguna clase de brujería? —Susurró.

—Estamos en la línea entre dos mundos, don Fernando. Si nos quedamos aquí, nadie podrá vernos ni oírnos.

—¡Oh!

Temió que el mismísimo diablo anduviera por aquel lugar, pero allí no estaban más que ellos dos. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el aplomo y supuso que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir con la conversación como si lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera lo más natural del mundo. Nada iba a ganar entregándose al pánico.

—Desde que el Rey era un niño —Fue Azucena la que habló—, aquellos más cercanos a él aseguran que su debilidad es fruto de un terrible hechizo.

—Yo no creo que lo sea.

—¡Bien sabe Dios que no lo es! Hace siglos que no intervenimos en los asuntos reales.

—¿Disculpad?

La mujer frunció el ceño y le miró fijamente durante largos segundos, hasta el extremo de incomodarle. Parecía meditar muy seriamente lo que decir a continuación.

—No creo que mi ayuda vaya a servirle de nada al Rey —Aseveró, retomando el hilo de la conversación como si no le interesara que siguiera por ese camino. Era evidente que pretendía dar media vuelta y marchar con viento fresco, pero Fernando no pensaba rendirse tan pronto.

—La Reina confía en vos.

María Luisa de Orleans, la joven reina francesa que apreciaba lo suficiente a su esposo como para buscar a alguien que pudiera sanarle de todos sus males. La mujer por la que Carlos II el Hechizado sentía absoluta devoción, la única a la que le concedía todos sus caprichos. Su amada esposa.

Cuando contrajo matrimonio con el Rey, muy pocos imaginaron que pudiera llegar a sentir afecto por su esposo. Por supuesto que no se hablaba en ello en público, pero Carlos II era débil física y mentalmente. Cualquier otra joven pudiera haberse sentido desgraciada al tener que unirse con un hombre así, pero la joven María Luisa sabía valorar los gestos de su esposo y era todo lo feliz que podía ser dadas las circunstancias. Su gran pena, aparte de la preocupación lógica por la salud del Rey, era no haber podido darle un heredero.

—La Reina no me conoce.

—Ha oído historias. Las gentes de las aldeas dicen que un ángel aparece en plena noche para salvar a los moribundos y traer a la vida a los bebés. Pensábamos que era un caballero, pero sois vos.

Azucena le miró, mostrando interés por primera vez. Se cruzó de brazos y su silencio confirmó las sospechas de Fernando. Ella, la salvadora de la que tanto hablaban las gentes humildes.

—Si os preocupan los campesinos y sus familias, si os amparáis en la oscuridad para ayudarles, con más razón habéis de ayudar al Rey.

El joven consideró que sus palabras eran las adecuadas, pero la expresión de ella cambió. Pareció airada y nuevamente dispuesta a partir.

—¿Consideráis que la vida de un rey es más importante que la de un campesino?

Fernando no supo qué decir. La respuesta era obvia. O tal vez no.

—No soy nadie para juzgar tales cosas. Su Alteza me encomendó una misión y he venido a cumplirla.

—¿Y Su Alteza no pudo venir por su propio pie?

—Sabéis que no, señora.

Azucena permaneció inmóvil un instante, aunque finalmente asintió. Daba la impresión de estar más satisfecha que antes y Fernando sintió cierto alivio. No deseaba defraudar a la Reina.

—No os mentiré —Envalentonado, siguió hablando—. Son muchos los que creen que el Rey es víctima de un maleficio, incluida la Reina.

Hablaba de enfermedad para no despertar su ira. Azucena alzó las cejas y sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Cuando escuchó los rumores sobre vos, os tomó por una hechicera de magia blanca. Cree que podéis ayudar a Su Alteza. Y a ella.

—¿También está hechizada?

Fernando sintió cómo le subían los colores. No estaba preparado para tratar ciertos temas, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

—A la Reina le preocupa no ser capaz de engendrar un heredero. Dicen que vos sois experta en asuntos relacionados con la maternidad.

—Más bien soy experta en alumbramientos —Espetó con aire divertido, haciéndolo enrojecer aún más—. Podría proporcionarle ciertos remedios para aumentar las posibilidades de quedar en estado, pero no son muy efectivos.

Fernando asintió, negándose a preguntar. Si conseguía convencerla para que visitara la residencia real, sería la Reina la encargada de plantear cualquier cuestión que se le viniera a la cabeza.

—Y debemos tener en cuenta otra posibilidad.

—¿Cuál?

—Que la semilla del Rey sea tan débil como él.

Fernando se atragantó con su propia saliva. Los rumores sobre la impotencia del Rey eran una constante entre sus más allegados, pero no solían presentar el asunto con tanta crudeza. Dio un paso atrás, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. No era posible que estuviera allí, hablando sobre esos temas con una mujer. Era antinatural.

—No pongáis esa cara. Cuando un matrimonio no tiene hijos siempre se culpa a la mujer, pero sé por experiencia que los hombres son igual de responsables.

—No es eso —Carraspeó, pasmado por la naturalidad de ella—. Estamos hablando sobre Su Alteza. Insinuar que…

—¿Acaso no es un hombre? Pues como todo hijo de vecino puede caer enfermo y ser…

—No lo digáis, por favor.

Pensó que pronunciaría la palabra de todas formas, pero Azucena cerró la boca y soltó una risita apenas audible. Claramente no iba a irse a ninguna parte y, aunque era pronto para cantar victoria, Fernando tuvo la certeza de que estaba a punto de cumplir con su cometido.

—Los ingenuos nunca dejaréis de sorprenderme.

—¿Quién?

—Vos y los de vuestra misma condición —Azucena le señaló con un dedo—. Los que no podéis hacer magia. Los brujos os conocemos como ingenuos.

—¿Hay muchos más?

—No tenéis ni idea.

Por su mente pasó el pensamiento fugaz de que posiblemente en el pasado la Inquisición había ejecutado a más herejes que brujos, cosa que tal vez debiera cambiar. O tal vez no.

—En cualquier caso, para descubrir por qué Sus Altezas no han engendrado un heredero, debéis venir conmigo para entrevistaros con la Reina.

—Sois insistente.

—Me gusta tratar mis asuntos de frente, sin rodeos.

—Me gusta que os guste.

—Entonces…

—Entonces lo pensaré —Azucena se cubrió la cabeza con su capa oscura—. Sabréis de mí en breve.

* * *

_**Toledo. Días después**_

Aunque se había resistido, finalmente sucumbió ante la impaciencia. Cabalgó durante horas hasta llegar a Toledo y se apostó en el mismo callejón en el que hablara largo y tendido con Azucena, la bruja. Pasó horas allí, viendo pasar a gentes de toda clase y condición. Incluso hubiera jurado que cuatro o cinco de ellos eran brujos, a juzgar por la rapidez con que desaparecían de su vista.

Posiblemente ella tardara días en volver por allí, pero no le importaba esperar. No era un hombre acostumbrado a no cumplir con su palabra y obtendría una respuesta a cualquier precio. Incluso si tenía que dormir de pie, apoyado en esas rocas frías y húmedas. Aunque no pudiera comer ni beber durante días, no se movería hasta exigirle una respuesta.

—Buenas tardes, don Fernando.

Se llevó un buen sobresalto. La voz había sonado a su espalda y al girarse la vio. Azucena, ataviada con un elegante vestido y con el cabello recogido según marcaba la moda. No pensaba que las brujas pudieran lucir un aspecto tan atractivo.

—Al fin os encuentro, señora.

—Ignoraba que me estuvierais buscando. De haberlo sabido, hubiera tardado menos en venir.

Fernando se envaró, indignado porque durante días se había olvidado de su existencia.

—Dijisteis que sabría de vos y he pasado varios días sin recibir ninguna noticia —Le reprochó—. Su Alteza espera una respuesta.

—La impaciencia no es una virtud.

—La mentira tampoco.

—Yo no os he mentido.

—¡Desaparecisteis! —subió la voz, aún cuando no era su intención. Azucena le observó en silencio antes de hablar con una firmeza y decisión nunca vistas.

—Sabed una cosa sobre mí, don Fernando: siempre hago las cosas a mí manera. No necesito de ningún lacayo para actuar. Obro libremente.

Fernando se quedó patidifuso. ¿Esa mujer le había llamado lacayo? ¿A él, un distinguido guardia real que había salvado la vida de la mismísima Reina cuando estuvo a punto de ser atacada por un lobo? Se disponía a reprocharle sus palabras cuando cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa.

—¿Habéis visitado a la Reina?

—He visitado a Sus Altezas. Les he examinado como lo haría un médico y como lo hace una sanadora y les he comunicado mis conclusiones. Y antes de que lo preguntéis, os diré que son secretas. Sólo ellos han de saberlo.

Fernando abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, consciente de que esa mujer era tan terca que no cambiaría de idea por más que intentara convencerla.

—Lamentablemente, no podía dejar que lo recordaran.

Dicho eso, Azucena sacó la varita. Fernando desconocía lo que era, pero sintió miedo y echó mano de su espada. Quemaba tanto que tuvo que dejarla en su cinto.

—No lo hagáis más difícil —Dijo ella con suavidad.

—¿Qué vais a hacer?

—El secreto de la magia es demasiado valioso para permitir que aquellos que pueden dañarnos lo conozcan.

Fernando alzó las manos, incrédulo.

—Yo no pretendo dañar a nadie.

—Puede que no. Y posiblemente Sus Altezas tampoco, pero da igual.

—¿Qué les habéis hecho?

Azucena dudó entre ser o no sincera.

—He hecho que me olviden.

Intentó ayudarles, pero era poco lo que podía hacer por ellos. María Luisa disfrutaba de una salud excelente, pero el desdichado Carlos II era otro cantar, una auténtica calamidad, un compendio de enfermedades imposibles de tratar.

—Y eso haré con vos, don Fernando.

—Pero…

No terminó de formular su protesta.

—_¡Obliviate!_

Fernando enmudeció y su mirada se perdió en la nada durante unos segundos. Después, agitó la cabeza, miró a su alrededor y salió corriendo como si no la hubiera visto. Azucena sonrió. Se le daban realmente bien los hechizos desmemorizadores. Eran muy útiles habida cuenta de la labor que desempeñaba. Muchos consideraban que se ponía en peligro al ayudar a los ingenuos, pero ella estaba segura y orgullosa de lo que hacía.

Samira, la hermana de su abuelo, había dado su vida por ayudar a tres almas errantes. Eso fue peligroso. Azucena se limitaba a utilizar su talento para salvar vidas. No era nada en comparación.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo. Pues así queda la cosa._

_Cuando se planteó el reto por primera vez se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de utilizar al Hechizado. Yo no considero que Carlos II fuera un mal rey simplemente porque el pobre hombre no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada. Era un desastre y se dice que sus múltiples males le ocasionaron grandes dolores durante toda su vida, así que lo compadezco un montón. Luego sí que vino el desastre (Fernando VII… ¡PUAJ!)._

_Según lo que he leído por allí, María Luisa de Orleans le tenía cariño. No sé hasta que punto pudieron intimar si Carlos II era sospechoso de ser impotente o eyaculador precoz, pero da igual para la historia. Ignoro si ella llegó a preocuparse tanto por él, pero ahí lo dejo. Lástima que la pobrecita muriera tan joven (supuestamente de una apendicitis) y sin hijos._

_Espero vuestros comentarios. Y que sepáis que habrá más._


	2. Familias

**RECOGER EL GUANTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. La Magia Hispanii la creó Sorg-esp._

* * *

**2**

**Reto "La crème de la crème"**

**Familias**

_**López**_

José Vicente observó su reflejo en el espejo.

—El uniforme te sienta muy bien —Le espetó su propia imagen, con ese tono de voz seco que tanto utilizaba últimamente—. Pero tienes una arruga en el hombro derecho.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba. El brujo la estiró con las yemas de los dedos y volvió a mirarse. Lucía un aspecto distinguido, tal y como correspondía a un hombre de su posición. Intentó sonreír, mostrar orgullo por los logros conseguidos, pero no pudo.

Había trabajado mucho para conseguir convertirse en el Comandante de Aurores, desbancando a su propio tío. Sabía que se merecía ese puesto porque gracias a él habían arrestado a los peores criminales de la península, pero no estaba contento. Tenía la sensación de que tanto esfuerzo no había servido para nada porque Constanza seguía muerta y nada ni nadie se la iba a devolver.

Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta. Su madre no necesitó anunciar que era ella porque se conocía de memoria su forma de golpear con los nudillos. Tres toques suaves seguidos por uno más fuerte. Siempre era igual.

—¿Estás listo, hijo?

Josefa Condés asomó la cabeza. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un elegante moño y se había puesto una de sus mejores túnicas. Nunca vio con buenos ojos que su primogénito decidiera hacerse auror pero ahí estaba, apoyándolo como siempre.

—Enseguida voy, madre.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera tomado esas palabras como una invitación a marcharse, pero lo que Josefa hizo fue entrar en la habitación y acercarse a él para colocarle una túnica que ya estaba en su sitio. Sin duda sabía lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y ella no era de las que dejaban las cosas a medias.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que decía Constanza cuando me llamabas madre?

—Sí —José Vicente sonrió. Sólo tuvo que agachar la mirada para ver la fotografía de su difunta esposa—. Rancio.

—Eso es, hijo. Eres un rancio. Por eso quiero que me llames mamá.

—Bueno, pero sólo en privado.

Josefa alzó una ceja y se echó a reír. Estaba claro que no se le podían pedir peras al olmo. Su Josevi nunca fue el chico más alegre del mundo y desde que se quedara viudo la cosa era aún peor.

—Creo que Constanza te hubiera encontrado muy guapo con el uniforme.

—¿Por qué tienes que hablar de ella justo ahora?

—Porque es en ella en quién estás pensando. ¿Me equivoco?

Odiaba que su madre le conociera tan bien. Cada vez que tenía ocasión de reunirse con sus hermanos, se quejaban de lo mismo. Y es que era imposible engañar a Josefa Condés.

—Si he llegado tan lejos ha sido por ella —Musitó, sin querer contenerse ni un segundo más—. Cuando empecé con la investigación, ni siquiera quería conseguir este puesto. Lo hice para acabar con todos esos desalmados.

—Ya lo sé.

—Estoy pensando… ¿Y si lo rechazo?

Josefa no se sorprendió en absoluto. Había visto a su hijo en las horas más bajas. Había sido su principal apoyo durante los últimos años y sabía que había volcado toda su rabia en detener a los responsables de la muerte de Constanza. Entendía mejor que nadie sus dudas, tal vez mejor que él mismo.

—Cuando tu abuelo estuvo enfermo, pasamos muchas horas charlando —Josefa se sentó y le animó a él a hacer lo mismo—. El pobre apenas podía hacer otra cosa, así que se pasaba horas hablándome sobre la familia López. Cogía el árbol genealógico, lo extendía sobre sus piernas y me contaba historias de unos y otros. Disfrutaba especialmente hablando sobre los que fueron aurores.

José Vicente asintió. El abuelo Vicente fue el Comandante de Aurores más joven de la historia. Accedió al cargo con solo veintiséis años, pero tuvo que dejarlo una década después debido a las secuelas de una maldición que, años después, lo llevó a la tumba. Cuando era niño, le gustaba escuchar sus batallitas.

—Siempre decía que tu tío Juan Luis no tenía ningún talento y que había entrado en el cuerpo de chiripa.

—Aquí entre nosotros, mamá —José Vicente bajó la voz—. Creo que tenía razón.

—Para mí que tu padre está en lo cierto cuando dice que lo único que le pasa es que es un vago —Dijo ella entre risas.

—Cuando le destituyeron, dijeron que era un hombre de mínimos. Y seguro que tenían razón porque, lejos de enfadarse por ser apartado del cuerpo, se sintió aliviado.

Lo sabía muy bien porque su tío, en un intento por calmar sus múltiples temores, se lo había confesado.

—El abuelo decía que él no estaba destinado a engrandecer el buen nombre de los López. Creía que ése eres tú.

José Vicente retuvo el aire en los pulmones. El orgullo empezó a aflorar lentamente.

—No voy a hablarte de cuáles son tus cualidades como auror porque eso lo sabes perfectamente —Josefa le agarró una mano—. Sólo te diré que no tienes que sentirte mal porque la muerte de Constanza haya influido en tu ascenso dentro del cuerpo. Estoy convencida de que más tarde o más temprano lo hubieras conseguido, así que lo que tienes que hacer es ponerte al mando de todos esos hombres y mujeres y seguir luchando por un mundo más justo.

Dicho eso, le besó la frente y abandonó la habitación. José Vicente se quedó sentado un instante, pensando en lo que le había dicho y llegando a la conclusión de que tenía razón. Así pues, se levantó y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

—Sigues estando bien, aunque deberías quitarte el bigote.

—Ni hablar.

Bastante sabía un estúpido reflejo lo que era lucir un bigote con clase.

* * *

_**Bennasar **_

—¡No puedes bajar ahí! ¡Para, Naím!

Omar esperaba que su hermano le obedeciera. Después de todo, él era el mayor y supuestamente estaba al mando, pero una vez más sus órdenes fueron desoídas. Naím, que tenía ocho años y estaba hecho un rebelde, le sacó la lengua y procedió a bajar al sótano. Y eso que sus padres se lo habían prohibido rotundamente.

Omar puso los ojos en blanco. Esperaba que su hermanito madurara de una vez y dejara de hacer estupideces porque, de una forma o de otra, él siempre terminaba igual de pringado. O incluso más. Consciente de los peligros que albergaban las entrañas de su casa, echó mano de la varita y siguió a Naím escaleras abajo.

—Es en serio —Dijo, poniendo su voz más severa—. No podemos estar aquí.

—Si te da miedo, vete.

—No me da miedo. Lo que pasa es que la magia no es un juego.

Naím, que iba cinco peldaños por delante, se detuvo bruscamente y le miró con los ojos entornados. En ese momento, parecía el mayor de los dos.

—La magia es divertida.

—Porque no te tomas nada en serio.

—Eso dices tú.

—Si te lo tomaras en serio, no irías ahí abajo.

Sus padres no les habían explicado por qué el sótano era terreno prohibido. Solían estar muy ocupados viajando y celebrando reuniones con sus amistades como para preocuparse de contar viejas historias de fantasmas. Pese a ello, Omar no ponía en duda las órdenes paternas. Naím era otro cantar.

—Es sólo el sótano. ¿Qué puede haber? ¿Fantasmas? Hay fantasmas por todas partes y suelen ser muy aburridos. A lo mejor los nuestros nos poseen o algo así.

—¡No digas eso!

—¡Era una broma, Omar!

Naím continuó bajando. El ambiente comenzaba a volverse más frío y le pareció escuchar un ruido muy raro justo detrás. Cuando giró la cabeza, no vio nada. Omar le siguió, más convencido que nunca de que aquello no era una buena idea. Cuando una brisa helada agitó sus cabellos, alcanzó a su hermano del brazo y tiró de él.

—Ya basta. No somos bienvenidos.

—Son sólo trucos de fantasmas.

—Ya lo sé, pero si no nos quieren aquí será mejor que no les molestemos —Naím le miró como si no fuera a hacerle ningún caso—. Con los muertos no se juega y eso lo entiendes hasta tú.

Sí. Omar tenía razón. Las cosas podían ponerse feas cuando se trataba de la muerte y se resignó a abandonar el lugar. Aún era muy pequeño para enfrentar según qué cosas, pero cuando fuera más mayor no se rendiría con tanta facilidad. Y justo en ese momento, cuando su hermano le arrastraba escaleras arriba, se hizo la firme promesa de que algún día sería inefable y descubriría el por qué de la existencia de los fantasmas. Y muchas cosas más.

Rosa les descubrió justo cuando llegaron a la bodega. Allí ya no hacía frío y el fuego de la chimenea hacía que se estuviera muy a gustito. La mujer, que tenía cincuenta años y había nacido sin magia aunque sus padres eran brujos, puso los brazos en jarra y se dispuso a regañarles. Y eso sí que daba miedo.

—¿Otra vez en el sótano, truhanes?

—No regañes a Omar —Naím dio un paso al frente, tan valiente como siempre—. Ha sido idea mía. Él sólo ha bajado para traerme.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cuántas veces tendremos que repetiros que al sótano no se baja?

Naím se encogió de hombros. Cómo si alguna vez fuera a ser obediente del todo. No iba con él. Obedecer significaba aburrirse y él había nacido para correr aventuras.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir?

La pregunta de Omar les sorprendió a los dos, aunque era lógica y muy típica de él. Era el rey de los _por qués._

—Esa es una historia que tendrá que contaros vuestro padre.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es una historia familiar.

Y ella, aunque conociera a Abraham Bennasar de toda la vida, aunque fuera una prima lejana de su mujer, no era parte de la familia.

—Pero él no está aquí y queremos saber.

—¡Sí! —Naím dio un brinco y apoyó a su hermano. La unión siempre hacía la fuerza—. ¿Qué hay en el sótano?

Rosa suspiró. Por un momento estuvo a punto de hablarles sobre sus antepasados, de los buenos y de los no tan buenos, pero optó por seguir otro camino.

—No puedo deciros nada, pero sé de un sitio en el que podréis encontrar todo lo que queréis saber.

—¿Dónde? —Inquirió Naím. Omar, en cambio, no necesitó que ella dijera nada más.

—En la biblioteca.

Y dicho eso, partió con su hermano hacía allí. Tenían muchísimas horas de lectura por delante. Cientos de años de historia familiar escritos en antiguos libros de pergamino, con pluma y tintero.

* * *

_**Vallejo**_

Ricardo observó el broche antes de colocarlo en su túnica de gala. Sabía que era único en su especie porque él mismo lo diseñó y encargó a un buen orfebre que se lo hiciera. Cuando años atrás quiso comprar su primer broche, comprendió que no le servía ninguno que representaban las tradiciones mágicas de la península. Después de todo, su educación como mago fue distinta a la de todos los demás.

—¿Cómo está el Señor Empresario del Año?

El reflejo de Julia acababa de aparecer junto al suyo. Su mujer estaba guapísima, aunque eso no le sorprendía en absoluto.

—Sorprendido.

—¿Y eso?

—La verdad es que nunca me imaginé que fueran a darme ese premio. Ya sabes que caigo mal a mucha gente.

—No podían seguir ninguneándote —Julia cogió el broche y procedió a ponérselo—. Llevas décadas en la cresta de la ola.

—Y los hay que no han dejado de repetir que estuve en la cárcel.

—Eso fue hace mucho.

—Treinta años.

El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa. Cuando dio con sus huesos en Atalanta, Darío sólo tenía seis años. Ahora era padre.

—He estado pensando en regalarle a Mónica un broche. Sé que es pequeña y que casi no tendrá ocasiones de usarlo, pero quiero que se convierta en algo especial para nosotros.

Los Vallejo. Posiblemente no tenía muchas razones para sentirse orgulloso de sus antepasados, puesto que muchos de ellos se habían dedicado al pillaje y habían terminado de mala manera, pero el futuro de la familia se presentaba prometedor. Darío era un buen brujo al que nadie podía reprocharle nada y Mónica era una niña brillante.

—¿Un símbolo?

—Algo parecido.

Ricardo observó el diseño del broche. Lo había saco del escudo de armas de la familia Vallejo, oriundos de Logroño. Por lo que sabía, el padre de su abuelo había llegado a Madrid procedente de aquella ciudad.

—Nunca te he preguntado si te gusta —Ricardo se fijó en los dos adornos que usaba Julia. Uno representaba la tradición clásica, donde había alcanzado un sexto grado. El otro era el de los Vallejo.

—Claro que me gusta.

—Seguro que más de uno ya te ha criticado por usarlo.

Ricardo se refería a Ernesto Hurtado, un tío de Julia bastante estirado al que no le caía demasiado bien.

—Pues que sepas que más de uno se muere de envidia y está pensando en hacerse su propio broche.

—¿En serio?

—Totalmente.

Tuvo que reírse. Se imaginaba la cara que pondría Ernesto si algún día hablabran sobre ese tema.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —Julia dio un paso hacia la puerta—. Venía a decirte que Darío, Isabel y Mónica ya están aquí.

—Pues no les hagamos esperar.

* * *

_**Hurtado**_

Ernesto se había encerrado en el despacho para trabajar en una serie de proyectos relacionados con su trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia. Pese a su juventud, era un hombre muy importante y solía estar ocupado. Y no siempre con asuntos laborales, puesto que desde que muriera su padre se había encargado personalmente de manejar los asuntos de la familia.

Últimamente había tenido que vigilar a su hermana mucho más de lo acostumbrado. Se decía enamorada y Ernesto quería asegurarse de que no hiciera ninguna tontería. Una mujer de su clase no sólo tenía que ser decente, si no parecerlo. Y definitivamente no podía andar en amoríos con el primer pelagatos que se encontrara por ahí.

Y eso le parecía Damián García, un maldito pelagatos con un apellido vulgar y sin abolengo mágico. También trabajaba en el Ministerio, pero nunca tendría un puesto tan importante como el suyo. Por lo que sabía, era un empleaducho en hechizos experimentales. Y Elvira se merecía a alguien mucho mejor. Un caballero que estuviera destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

Se sobresaltó cuando alguien entró al despacho sin llamar. ¿Quién podía ser tan maleducado? En su casa no se consentían esas cosas. No se sorprendió al descubrir a Damián, que se plantó frente a su mesa dando grandes zancadas. Era un patán incapaz de disimular que estaba enfadado. Muchísimo, a juzgar por la forma que tuvo de mirarlo.

Ernesto debía admitir que tenía motivos para encontrarse en ese estado. Aunque a lo mejor no sabía lo que había estado haciendo.

—Seré claro —Soltó de sopetón. Sin darle las buenas tardes ni nada. Vaya un maleducado—. ¿Has contratado a un detective privado para que me siga?

Vale. Sí que lo sabía. Llegados a ese punto, no tenía sentido negarlo.

—Por supuesto. Y dadas las circunstancias, esperaba que lo entendieras.

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Vamos, Damián! Tu padre no es más que cabrero y tu madre no ha trabajado en su vida.

El brujo frente a él se quedó inmóvil. No era demasiado alto, pero su físico era impresionante. Ernesto, que era mucho más elegante y tenía más clase que él, supuso que podría derribarlo de un puñetazo. Por eso se encogió cuando Damián rodeó la mesa y lo agarró por la chaqueta para prácticamente alzarlo en vilo.

—La próxima vez que hables de mis padres, lo harás con el respeto que se merecen o tendré que lavarte la boca con jabón. ¿Te enteras, mequetrefe? —Ernesto asintió, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba pasando—. Hoy mismo vas a despachar a ese detective. Y si te empeñas en seguir espiándome, atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

—Sí —Damián le soltó, pero no se alejó de él—. Me consta que Elvira ya te lo ha dicho antes, pero yo te lo repito por si no te ha quedado claro. Tu hermana ya es mayorcita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Déjala en paz de una puta vez.

Tras decir eso, Damián se estiró la chaqueta y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a abandonar el despacho. Antes de salir, giró la cabeza.

—Que tengas una buena tarde, cuñado.

Ernesto sólo respiró tranquilo cuando desapareció de su vista. El susto le duró unos cuantos días, pero no dejó de darle la tabarra a su hermana hasta que Damián, harto de lidiar con él, le demostró por qué era uno de los mejores inventores de hechizos del departamento.

* * *

_Creo que con cuatro familias basta. A lo mejor en el futuro incluyo alguna más, pero ahora mismo no me siento inspirada. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de las cuatro viñetas. Hemos tenido aurores, brujillos de magia antigua, empresarios de éxito y aspirantes a gran político :)_

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
